The Bouncy Tires/Gallery/3
Crusher bounces in S1E5 Zeg bounces down another street.png S1E5 Crusher and Pickle catch up to Zeg.png S1E5 Pickle "Is gonna be kinda tricky".png S1E5 Crusher "I'm just gonna grab 'em".png S1E5 Crusher launches his tow hook.png S1E5 Crusher hooks up to Zeg.png S1E5 Give me the tires.png S1E5 Crusher gets launched upward.png S1E5 Crusher gets stuck bouncing with Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg and Crusher bouncing together.png S1E5 Pickle hooks up to Crusher.png S1E5 I'll save you Crusher.png S1E5 Pickle stuck bouncing with Zeg and Crusher.png S1E5 Zeg bounces on the ground.png S1E5 Crusher bounces on the ground.png S1E5 Pickle bounces on the ground.png S1E5 Zeg bounces past paint cans.png S1E5 Crusher and Pickle crash into paint.png S1E5 Green paint splats on Crusher's nose.png Last chance! S1E5 Flower shop.png S1E5 Zeg approaching the flower shop.png S1E5 Zeg crashes into a stand of flowers.png S1E5 Zeg with flowers on his face.png|Whoopsie daises! S1E5 Flowers float in mid-air.png S1E5 Waiter setting up spaghetti and meatballs.png S1E5 Zeg crashes into the spaghetti, it gets on his head.png S1E5 Zeg with spaghetti on his head.png|Zeg has spaghetti hair! S1E5 The Bouncy Tires won't stop.png S1E5 Bakery up ahead.png S1E5 Clive working on a cake.png S1E5 Clive adding frosting.png S1E5 Clive sees Zeg in the distance.png S1E5 Clive shocked.png S1E5 Blaze sees Zeg heading for the bakery.png S1E5 We need to stop the tires.png S1E5 AJ "This is our last chance".png S1E5 Let's use quick-dry cement.png S1E5 AJ agrees.png S1E5 AJ with diagram of brick wall.png S1E5 AJ with diagram of cement mixer.png S1E5 Blaze ready to transform.png S1E5 Transformation interface.png S1E5 First part needed.png S1E5 Spiral mixing blade materializes.png S1E5 Second part needed.png S1E5 Rotating drum materializes.png S1E5 Last part needed.png S1E5 Discharge chute materializes.png S1E5 Cement mixer transformation complete.png S1E5 Blaze transforms.png S1E5 Cement Mixer Blaze.png S1E5 We have to hurry.png S1E5 Cement Mixer Blaze hurries after Zeg.png Saving Zeg S1E5 Zeg is almost at the bakery.png S1E5 Clive covers his eyes.png S1E5 Blaze catches up with Zeg.png S1E5 Zeg bouncing ahead.png S1E5 Blaze hurries.png S1E5 Blaze zooms toward the bakery.png S1E5 Blaze passes under Zeg.png S1E5 Blaze reaches the bakery.png S1E5 AJ "The cement is mixed".png S1E5 Help me pour the cement.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ "Pour the cement!".png S1E5 Blaze pours the cement.png S1E5 Zeg gets closer.png|Here he comes! S1E5 Zeg splashes into the cement.png|SPLAT! S1E5 Cement stopped the tires.png|Yes! The cement stopped the Bouncy Tires! S1E5 Zeg "No more boingy bouncing".png S1E5 Clive relieved.png S1E5 We found the solution.png S1E5 Now we know.png S1E5 Zeg thanking his friends.png S1E5 Blaze says you're welcome.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ promise regular tires.png S1E5 AJ "tires that don't bounce".png S1E5 Zeg likes the idea.png No more bouncy tires S1E5 Back at the garage.png S1E5 Gabby removing the Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Gabby unscrews the rivets.png S1E5 Gabby wheels the Bouncy Tire away.png S1E5 Regular tire extreme close-up.png S1E5 Gabby installing the regular tire.png S1E5 Zeg watching the progress.png S1E5 AJ trying to close the Bouncy Tires box.png S1E5 Blaze helps to close the box.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ finish the job.png S1E5 Gabby almost done with Zeg.png S1E5 Gabby "Four new tires".png S1E5 Zeg likes his new normal tires.png S1E5 Zeg doesn't bounce.png S1E5 Zeg driving perfectly fine.png S1E5 Zeg happy to drive normal.png S1E5 AJ wonders what to do with the Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Blaze has an idea; Reece drives by.png S1E5 Blaze calling Reece.png S1E5 Blaze brings the Bouncy Tires box to Reece.png S1E5 Blaze loads the Bouncy Tires box into Reece.png S1E5 AJ and Gabby "Good thinking".png S1E5 Gabby "Now no one has to worry".png S1E5 Blaze thanks Reece.png S1E5 Reece "Eh, forget about it".png S1E5 AJ "So long, Bouncy Tires!".png S1E5 Zeg happily circles his friends.png Epilogue S1E5 Crusher upset as Pickle dries him off.png S1E5 Crusher "...and I didn't get 'em".png S1E5 Pickle "You don't need Bouncy Tires".png S1E5 Pickle bounces up and down.png S1E5 Pickle losing his balance.png S1E5 Pickle crashes into some paint.png S1E5 Pickle makes a paint angel.png S1E5 Crusher disgusted by the paint again.png S1E5 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the The Bouncy Tires episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries